ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Benson
Benson Dunwoody is a main character on Cartoon Network's Regular Show. He is a gumball machine, also known as The Park's manager. As the manager, he is the boss of every park worker (with the possible exception of Pops). He has a short temper and has a tendency of yelling at Mordecai and Rigby everytime they slack off. Benson made his debut in J.G. Quintel's animated short "2 in the AM PM", where one of the cashiers (voiced by Sam Marin) transformed into a prototype version of Benson after being drugged from candy. He then made his first appearance in the pilot. In the short film "The Naive Man from Lolliland", proto-Pops calls his chauffeur Benson, however in the film Benson appears to be a human not a gumball machine. He is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearance Benson is a gumball machine (standing at 5'6"/5'7" and about 40 pounds) with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome, sunken eyes and a large, straight nose that just about overlaps his mouth. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by story boarder Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. When his latch is open it is considered to him being naked, as well as his private area. If shown sick, as shown in "Sandwich of Death", his gumballs will turn green. It has been hinted that Benson once had hair in "150 Piece Kit," when one of the band members of Hair to the Throne had insulted Benson by asking him, "What happened to your hair?" and calling him chrome-dome, with Benson responding that it's hereditary, although the band members were shown to all be wearing wigs at the end. Also, in Benson's flashback in "Stick Hockey", Benson was shown to have long black hair. But in "Peeps," he had some stubble where his gumballs were for a short period of time, which could've meant he was growing a beard, even though this was the only episode showing it in his real-life self. In total, there has been three times Benson had facial hair. As already mentioned, Benson had stubble for a short period of time in "Peeps." The other two times were in the episodes "Jinx" and "More Smarter," In "Jinx," he had a full beard in his negative demon form, and he had stubble in his barbaric form in "More Smarter," hinting he is able to grow facial hair. In the episode "Expert or Liar" Benson is shown ripping his hair out during a flashback after losing on a game show. Also, in "Terror Tales of the Park IV" (Unfinished Business), in Benson's flashback in which he was conversing with Mr. Maellard, he had the same hairstyle as he did in "Expert or Liar" (before it fell out), implying that this event took place before the game show and was perhaps even his first day at the park. At the 25 year park reunion, Benson has grey hair in a ponytail and is wearing a blue hat. Personality Benson is easily the most short-tempered character of all the park workers. Whenever he is greatly upset, Benson loses his temper, turning varying shades of red, and always threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, usually by yelling, although he can be sassy and sarcastic as well. In addition, he has a tendency to harass and bully Mordecai and Rigby, as seen in "The Best Burger in the World", "Pie Contest", " Peeps", "A Bunch of Full Grown Geese" and "Lunch Break". Aside from this Benson is usually calm and, in fact, enjoys being social, even with his two most disliked people. Whenever Benson is in a good mood, he'll reward his employees with time off, usually in the form of nightly entertainment or dining out. Benson enjoys his work at the park and he will do anything to save his job if he is at the risk of being fired. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Regular Show